Ironic
by Sweet-Devilish-Angel
Summary: My name is Manami Okuda, and this is the story where I found the real meaning of "heaven" in the arms of a devil. "Say my name… and I'll make the pain go away." AU one-shot
_**Irony**_

 _ **My name is Manami Okuda, and this is the story where I found the real meaning of "heaven" in the arms of a devil.**_ "Say my name… and I'll make the pain go away."

 **A/N: I own nothing.**

-oOo-

 _It's cold, it's winter.  
I can feel the chill.  
And it's not from the weather.  
You prevented me from swallowing the pill._

It hurts. It hurts. It hurts so badly.

It was Christmas. The most beautiful time of the year, where everyone is happy, singing joyfully, and giving unconditionally. Where the lights are everywhere, twinkling, as if it was trying to rival the stars. The time of the year where everything is peaceful and everyone is jolly and merry. Everyone… except for me.

I was locked up in my room, sitting on my bed while hugging my knees close to my chest. _"Oh… there's that nerd again" … "Gosh! She's so… plain! Ugh! It's pathetic, and the way she stutters? Horrid!" … "This just shows the result of having no one to care for a pathetic little animal."_ Those are the words that keep on repeating in my head like some sort of ancient, broken record. It goes on like this every night. And a Christmas night was no exception. I miss my real friends. They would always console me at times like this. They would never let me shed even a single tear. I miss my parents. If they were here… if only they were here.

I had a cell phone… but my classmates smashed it. They said I don't deserve to have a phone because I'm a loser who has no family. That I don't even have anyone to contact. That it was just a stupid prop. Well… it's not. A laptop? I never used it ever since my parents… left. It contains so many memories that, I'm afraid, if I look at it, would bring me more pain.

They hate me so much. My classmates. I don't even know why. Is it because of our family standing? But, we're not even that rich. My appearance? I tried to be as simple as possible so I won't stand out. My skills? I'm only good in chemistry not so much in linguistics, so maybe that's why? I don't know… so many questions all ending up on another question… never an answer.

I've had enough. I finally have an answer. Tonight, all the questions will end. Finally, I can be "jolly" like everyone else. I took out a container which contains pills. I poured the said pills on my hand, and I stared at it. Three pieces… it's not enough. So I poured some more until it was nearly a handful. This is it. I'm going to do it.

 _Three._ The pills neared my mouth. _Two._ I started to open my mouth. _One_ \- " **don't.** ", My eyes widened as I dropped the pills and froze. I felt a chill down my spine, even though it was rather hot in the room. " _What was that just now?"_ I thought to myself. I looked at the scattered pills on my bed, debating on whether or not I should pick them up and to continue my "liberation". I tried to pick them up, but my hand suddenly paused in mid-air. It's as if an unseen force is preventing me from reaching. My lips began to tremble, and my glasses begin to fog.

"Please" I whispered to no one in particular. Streams of tears freely cascading down my cheeks. "I wish for answers… no… for happiness… just this once… please… I want to feel warmth again."

 _I am hurt, but who am I to blame?  
I wished, through a whisper.  
And alas, you came.  
You, the son of Lucifer._

My windows suddenly opened, and a gush of winter air flew inside. To say I was surprised was an understatement since my window is supposed to be locked. I was frightened. Even more so when a figure started to emerge from the window and into the room. A shadow loomed over me. A silhouette of a person. No, not a person. It has a pair of golden horns on each side of its head and a tail not matching any earthly animal that existed. As my vision slowly adjusted, my fear slowly morphed into that of awe. The _creature_ has a hair that is as red as blood and golden eyes, overflowing with mischief, brighter than the moon outside. He was handsome… so sinfully handsome that it's breath-taking. He is devoid of any clothing, but the markings on his body will prove otherwise. The markings were intricate, and as dark as the evening sky. Perhaps if one were to observe in a distance, the markings would be mistaken as a new fashion design.

 _You offer freedom.  
You offer happiness.  
You gave me your kingdom.  
I felt it through your caress._

He extended his right hand to me, and I noticed that instead of fingers, he has claws. "Okuda, Manami", he spoke out in a deep, silky voice. I looked at him and I saw him giving me the gentlest expression, albeit his eyes still containing mischief, excitement and… something else. "You are a human, correct?"

"W-w-hat a-are you?" I blurted out. He seemed surprised. But then he started laughing, momentarily retracting his hand to hold his gut. When he was finished, he looked at me amused. "I am a demon from the underworld. And I came here because, you have summoned me."

"S-summoned… you?" I don't understand. All I did was whisper a wish.

"I felt your despair, which is frankly unsettling. No mortal could ever project an emotion or anything at all to a supernatural being… much less a high level demon such as myself. Even the greatest and most powerful human cannot instil feelings into such beings."

I just stared at him dumbfounded. He continued, "Demons are void of emotions Okuda-san. But once a human is able to make their heart beat through 'projection', emotions will gradually fill their whole being. Because of that, the demon and the human will form an unbreakable bond… a bond even stronger than _the contract_ and probably even _the_ _claiming_ between demons."

"In short, this bond that we have now is for eternity. It cannot be broken. And whether I- no, whether _we_ like it or not we will fill in each other's 'life force' meaning, we cannot be further apart for more than a thousand miles. Which also means, I cannot go to the demon world without taking you with me. So the real question here is…" he looked at me with his piercing eyes, and again offered his right hand to me. "Will you be willing to become a demon?"

I stared at his hand. Am I really going to make a deal with the devil? Is this another mistake waiting to happen? Then, as if reading my mind, he smirked and spoke, "You want answers? I can give it. Happiness? I'll triple it. Freedom? I'll guarantee it. Kingdom? I'll make you my queen and give mine to you… how's that sound?"

"…"

"Just take my hand… and I'll make sure to give you a slice of heaven." _And the whole main course of hell._

"If I want love… can you give it to me?"

"As long as you can give me your soul", he said as he leaned slightly towards me, still holding out his hand. My soul? This caused the edge of my lips to slowly rise upward.

"My soul is poisonous…" I jokingly told him, feeling my playful side resurface. It's been a while.

He leaned some more until he's already kneeling down beside me. His hand, still in front of me and whispered to my ear, "I love poison~", I shivered.

"Promise me you'll love me?"

"Take my hand."

And so I did.

 _You claimed me.  
Sealed it with a kiss.  
You gave love for me to feel and see.  
Your touch, a bliss._

As I touched his hand, his claws suddenly became fingers, his hand became like mine and his horns disappeared, leaving only the markings on his body which turned a lighter shade of blue. His eyes, looking more dazzling than before, hair a lighter shade of red. He's glowing.

"Thank you, Manami", he said as he captured my lips.

He kissed me and touched me so intimately, that I entirely forgot my despair. I tasted and felt nothing but affection, and at the same time animalistic lust, and wanting.

I screamed and scratched as I felt pure pleasure course through my veins, despite the searing pain. _**Karma. My name is Karma**_ **.** I heard him say. Though he never stopped devouring me. _**Say my name.**_

All throughout the night, I kept screaming his name. And whenever I did, the pleasure intensifies.

He bit my neck, signifying the end of the ritual.

" **I promise to love you my queen** ", were the last words I heard before I became one with him.

 _Appearance, so demonic.  
Evil, his very name.  
Inside, he is angelic.  
A saviour that came._

 _-oOo-_

 _A/N: Hello guys!, thank you for reading! R &R!_


End file.
